Thoughts and feelings
by Wounded Pride
Summary: random thoughts of a moody young man


I do not in any way shape or form claim to own harry potter or other related material. i just wanna have fun with the characters.

* * *

He sat there with his familiar in his hand contemplating life. He was not sure whether he wanted to continue with Hogwarts for his final year, or go back to normal school. You see what he had not told his friends was that he had continued with his schooling in the normal world.

After his first year he realized that the magical world was very limited and insular. If he stayed there he would have very limited options. In fact there were very few because of who he was. He could become either an auror or a quidditch player. Neither was what he wanted to become. Everyone thought they knew what was best for him, but they were wrong. He did not want to be any form of law enforcement, and though he rarely lost at quidditch he thought it was too dangerous to be entertainment. He wasn't even asked if he wanted to be on the team. Professor McGonagall had caught him flying unauthorized and had seen him catch Neville's remembrall and had taken him to Wood and told him that she had found a seeker for the house team even before he knew the basics of safe flight. Sometimes he thought that this was his punishment for not following Hooch's instructions.

As Harry thought back on his time at Hogwarts he came to see why the rest of the school hated Gryffindor so much. They with the help of the headmaster and their deputy headmistress head of house had run roughshod over the rules and points system.

In first year he had gotten onto the house quidditch team and had a broom even if the rules given to all parents and guardians expressly forbade it. He had even gone to the forbidden third floor corridor and had gotten enough points to negate the Slytherin win at the leaving feast. The only thing that he had been punished for was helping Hagrid with the baby dragon that he had acquired.

In second year he had been out and about after curfew and had brewed a restricted potion and they had gotten caught because they were careless and had almost turned Hermione into a fetish object and still not punished for it. Then the headmaster had kept the school open and done nothing for their safety when students were getting petrified. Then they disobeyed direct orders again and gone after Ginevra (he thought that the name Ginny portrayed a false innocence) in the chamber of secrets and helped put a professor (no matter how useless he was still employed at the school) in the long term spell damage ward at St. Mungos. Not only was he not punished for all this. He got an award for special services to the school.

In third year he was given special treatment by the minister of magic himself, the highest authority in magical Britain. He was allowed free reign in diagon alley and knockturn alley (how were they supposed to keep an eye on him if he decided to go there). Mr. Weasley had sent him off with the simplest of warnings without giving him the reasons for the warning. His defense professor; Remus Lupin; a friend of his parents and of the notorious Sirius Black. The same one who had apparently broken out of the Alcatraz of the wizarding world; Azkaban. Remus Lupin agreed to teach Harry the Patronus charm which was way above his level. If anyone else had asked they would have been turned down. Lupin also gave him the marauders map when he had been fired. A person who was purported to be like an uncle top him gave him tools to enable him to not get caught when breaking the rules.

In fourth year he was allowed to compete in the tri-wizard tournament that was for of-age wizards and witches. There was the small matter where he did not enter his own name( I mean really they were taught that the most important thing in magic was intent, if someone entered his name then there was no intent from him to enter the tournament thus there was no magical contract.). This to the whole school looked like they were enabling his cheating which did not help with acceptance in an already polarized community. Professor Moody, Hagrid and others then went ahead to give him hints that constituted cheating. Dobby who was bonded to the castle was then used to steal from professor Snape's ingredients stores (House elves are not self-reliant they take orders from their masters ipso facto; the teachers had to have given the elf instructions). This turned him and thus Slytherin against Harry.

In fifth year there was the glaring fact that such a large group as the DA had to have been noticed as missing at the same time since they were not in the library or any of the classes, empty or otherwise. Some of the teachers had to know what was going on, all they had to do was ask the portraits and or the house elves. They allowed a group of their charges to practice magic without supervision. What would have happened if one of them got injured during the DA? He had tried to make this argument to Hermione, but she just said they would be really careful. They also let the students meet in bars and pubs when they went to Hogsmead. They did not even have teacher supervision when they had those weekends. Also there was the fact that the headmaster did not supervise any of the classes that were offered in the school including, and perhaps most importantly, his occlumency classes. This was a class where he was alone in the company of an antagonistic teacher. There was also the small matter of Deloris Umbridge. The less said about her the better. Then the fight at the ministry. They really should not have been able to get that far in that amount of time without someone noticing. The headmaster in all his infinite wisdom decided to tell him the prophecy after he had just lost his godfather.

During sixth year there was the fact that the headmaster used harry to manipulate professor Slughorn into teaching potions. There was also the fact that there was no one who had checked the books that were there. Who knows what condition they would be in. and the fact that there were so many pranksters in the school should mean they check them periodically to make sure no dangerous changes were made. There was also the 'lessons he had with the 'great" Albus Dumboldore, those were such a waste of time that they needed to be glossed over. There was the fact that they could have used the floo from the three broomsticks to the headmaster's office but they flew instead. And allowing all those dangerous people into the castle was a dumb move. All in all he wasn't too sad to lose the headmaster now if only they could get rid of all his arse kissers they would deserve the hype they got.

He contemplated just telling them to get stuffed. To tell them to get themselves in shape and use their brains for once in their miserable existence. But that would be too great an effort and he was tired. He had been drained and he didn't think that he could do it anymore.

As he fell asleep he contemplated what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
